The anatomical lower jawbone i.e. mandible, is a generally U-shaped bone carrying the lower dental teeth and having its two laterally separated head-ends fitting into the contoured lowerend of the two laterally separated temporal bones. Because of the relatively low ligamental strength between the mandible head-ends and the temporal bones, trauma caused jawbone dislocation from the temporal bones is commonly encountered by attending physicians. The usual medical procedure for treating jawbone dislocation is commonly termed "reducing the mandible" and necessitates skillful manual applications of downward, rearward, and finally upward manual forces to the patient's lower jawbone. Sufficient magnitudes of manual forces in said appropriate directions oftentimes require the physician to insert his thumbs or index fingers within the path of the patient's dental bite; thus, because of patient involuntary muscular reflexes, the medical procedure of "reducing the mandible" is sometimes accompanied by unintentional teeth injury to the attending physician's digits.